


The Things We Don't Talk About

by witchbreaker



Series: Irukaka2k16 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, irukakaweek2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/pseuds/witchbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about an elephant in the room is that it's there because no one wants to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Don't Talk About

It wasn't something that they talked about. 

Kakashi never told him, never hinted at it. Iruka knew because the whole village knew that Kakashi had disappeared into ANBU after the Fourth died and the tattoo-seal on his shoulder couldn't be from anything else. Iruka didn't bring it up either. There wasn't really a good way to ask your boyfriend if he belonged to the ninja version of the boogey-man. 

So, it stayed one of the many topics that both avoided with pleasure. Like Sasuke's defection and the fact that Iruka's last boyfriend had tried to sever his spine. 

It helped that things weren't serious. Yes, Iruka and Kakashi had sex fairly frequently and got dinner together often enough to consider it a pattern but it wasn't something that either didn't feel they could walk away from. Which was nice since Iruka's back ached at the word 'serious.' 

It probably would have stayed like that if Kakashi's apartment complex hadn't experienced a series of broken pipes that shut the whole building down until they could be repaired. Iruka had offered his place to Kakashi before he had even really thought about it. He was sure that he was going to be turned down, but then Guy proclaimed that his home was also Kakashi's home and that he was more than willing to put up his Esteemed Rival. 

Kakashi immediately agreed to stay with Iruka. The teacher didn't really blame him. Guy was a great ninja and a good man but he could be...a bit much at times. Iruka found him more exhausting than his classroom on most days. 

Fortunately, he didn't have to live with Guy. Unfortunately, he got to live with Kakashi which had its own problems. The biggest being that Iruka got use to it way too fast. He got use to finding the man reading on his couch, to notes letting him know that Kakashi was out on a mission, and someone raiding his fridge. To Kakashi's weird kind of brilliant that meant he upgraded the security in Iruka's home to levels the teacher hadn't thought possible but somehow couldn't cook anything without removing all the flavor. Hell, even Kakashi's insistence on sleeping on the couch didn't strike him as unusual anymore. 

Which was why he was still awake at this ungodly hour. His gut feeling told him that this was getting dangerously close to 'serious'. There was a good chance if Kakashi didn't leave soon that Iruka's feelings for him were going to move past 'I like you and the sex is good' to 'I _like_ you.' The teacher wasn't sure what he could do about though. Kakashi's apartment still wasn't fixed and Iruka couldn't just kick him to the curb. 

The temperature in the bedroom dropped just a little as the window in the living room was silently opened and closed. Iruka tensed and reached for his weapons. No one was suppose to be here but him tonight. Iruka can't hear any movement but that doesn't mean much. He slid out of bed and quietly moved towards the door separating the two rooms. Still nothing he could detect. Maybe he was being paranoid. 

However, it wouldn't kill him to double check. Iruka opened the door and caught sight of Kakashi standing in the middle of the living room. ANBU armor distinct even in the poor light. Iruka quickly shut the door and retreated back to his bed. He knew that Kakashi was aware that Iruka knew he was in ANBU but it still felt like Iruka had just stumbled across something he shouldn't have. 

The next morning only encouraged the feeling. Breakfast was incredibly awkward and they barely said two words to each other. The elephant had been mentioned and neither knew what to do. They circled each other. Trying to figure out what the other thought and how they should react. It went on for a few days before they silently agreed to just go back to before. 

At least they had tried to. Iruka didn't know what was going on, but Kakashi was taking more missions that ended with him sneaking back into their apartment at ungodly hours and never acknowledging that he had even been away. So, Iruka tried to get use to ignoring signs that someone was breaking into his home and random smells like burnt flesh and blood. He lasted for three weeks before he trudged out into the living room and scooped up Kakashi's ANBU uniform that had been dropped on the floor in front of the couch. He didn't get far. The Copy-Nin had him pinned to the ground before he knew what had happened.

"What are you doing?" The question was a little slurred. Iruka was pretty sure that he had been sleeping five seconds ago. How, the teacher didn't know, because the uniform _reeked_ and was stinking up the whole apartment. 

"I'm cleaning this." Iruka responded. Kakashi stilled but didn't let him up. 

"Why?" 

"Because it's making the apartment smell like a battlefield!" Iruka snapped. He was too tired to be civil. 

"Ah." Kakashi moved his knee from Iruka's back and his hand from his neck. The teacher got up and glared at him. If it wasn't three in the morning on a school night he probably be concerned at how Kakashi looked both exhausted and wound but it was so he wasn't. The Copy-Nin reached for his uniform but Iruka turned away and stomped into the bathroom. "I'll take care of it." 

"Just go back to sleep." 

"It's my armor. You're not suppose to touch it." Kakashi reached across him and Iruka double his glare. 

"You're dead on your feet." He retorted. "And even when you do the smell doesn't come out. Look, just let me do this so we can both get back to sleep." 

Iruka dumped the clothes in the tub and started separating the armor and the pouches. Kakashi didn't stop him nor did he go back to the couch. An hour later, the ANBU uniform was clean to Iruka's standard. He hung it up to dry and went back to bed. 

After that, Kakashi stopped bothering to sneak back into their home after ANBU missions. The uniform was never left out exactly but Iruka now caught sight of it in with the laundry. 

The next interesting to happen because of their elephant was Iruka got a lot more casual touches and kisses that didn't lead up to sex. It should have sent him running for the hills but he was far past the 'I _like_ you' point. They didn't happen a lot but there was a definite pattern to them. Every time Kakashi completed another ANBU mission he'd avoid Iruka for a few days. No touching, no sex. The teacher barely saw him. After the sudden avoidance, Kakashi would be all over him. Taking anything that Iruka would give him. The only thing he would refuse is to stay in Iruka's bed after sex. 

Iruka figured that he could wear Kakashi down about that eventually. His plan was tripped up by the news that Kakashi's apartment was finally fit for habitation. The bomb was dropped during lunch, taking him by surprise. Iruka found himself agreeing to help Kakashi move back in before he could pull himself together. The deed was done that evening. Iruka felt like the rug had been pulled out from under him as he stood in Kakashi's doorway. 

"Goodbye." He said with a strained smile. Kakashi echoed him and Iruka was out of the building in a minute flat. He felt like kicking himself. He had forgotten that them living together wasn't permanent. That they weren't serious and he had no reason to hope that Kakashi would stay after his home was fixed. Iruka was such an idiot. 

Iruka should never have offered Kakashi a place to stay. This became obvious in the weeks after he had moved out. They barely saw each other anymore. The few times that they had sex were always brief and at Kakashi's. Their every interaction was awkward. Iruka felt words cling to his throat and strain his smile as he tried to think of a way to invite Kakashi back without admitting that he was in love with him. Iruka wanted them to be serious. He...just couldn't get the words out. 

In the dark of night, Iruka made various plans that he knew he'd never actually enact when one of his windows opened and closed. He paused. There was the familiar sound of feet moving across the floor that had been missing for weeks. Iruka frowned and got out of bed. 

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" He asked when he got to the living room. The man in question was in full ANBU gear and decked in blood. While he couldn't tell with the mask, Iruka got the impression that Kakashi was surprised by the question. 

"I...." 

"Are you injured?" Iruka didn't know what else to ask. Kakashi didn't seem to be one hundred percent right now but the details were probably classified ten times over. 

"No, this isn't mine." He motioned to the blood on him. "I...I wanted to come here." 

Iruka swallowed at the confession. He had never considered the idea that Kakashi might find his place comforting after a tough mission. He assumed, Kakashi thought about it like he thought about his own place. A pitstop between missions; a convenient place to sleep. 

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll clean your uniform?" Iruka asked. It was a familiar routine to them. Kakakshi nodded and stripped. Iruka picked up the pieces and appraised him in the processes. As far as he could tell, Kakashi was telling the truth about not having any injuries. It was a relief to be honest. Iruka finished his task and waited for Kakashi to get out of the shower. When the Copy-Nin did appear he just had a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked worn and wanting. 

He padded across the floor until he was just a few feet from Iruka. The teacher stayed still, not sure how to respond. 

"Can I touch you?" Kakashi asked quietly. 

"Of course." 

Kakashi was in his lap, kissing him before Iruka could blink. His own hands came up and tangled themselves in Kakashi's hair. The man touched every single part of Iruka he could reach. It seemed half because he enjoyed it, half to confirm that Iruka was really here. The movements were gentle and got the blood flowing for Iruka. He tugged Kakashi's head back just far enough so that he could access his neck and collarbone. 

Kakashi groaned when Iruka mouthed his pulse. That noise was more than enough encouragement. Iruka actually sucked on it and he shuddered. A hand raked down the teacher's back in return. Iruka's hips bucked upwards at that. Their hips aligned and it felt so good. Kakashi lips met his again with a fierceness previously missing. Iruka pulled them close together, close enough that their dicks could rub against each other with ease. God, it was so good. But Iruka wanted more than just a dry hump in a chair. Kakashi shared his thoughts. 

"I want to fuck you." He muttered into his ear. Iruka sucked in a breath. Kakashi should _not_ be allowed to just say things like that. It was way too hot. Almost made him forget how badly he had wanted Kakashi back in _his_ bed. 

"I'll ride you as long as we do it in the bed." 

Kakashi was up and tugging him in that direct in a flash. Iruka followed eagerly. He pushed Kakashi onto the bed and ditched his pants. While he did that, Kakashi grabbed the lube Iruka kept in his side table. Iruka knelt of Kakashi's lap, not quiet touching him. 

"Do you want me to do it? Or do you want to?" 

"Me." He whispered as he closed the distance between them. "I want to feel you open up for me." 

_Really_ shouldn't be allow to say those things. 

"Then you better hurry up or this is going to a short night." 

Kakashi smirked and coated his fingers with lube. "A little worked up sensei?" 

"I'm not the one fully erect after a little humping." Iruka squeezed Kakashi's dick to make his point. The Jonin's whole body jerked and he bit his lip. It didn't help him when Iruka moved his hand away. The disappointed groan was quiet loud. "If you want more you better open me fast." 

Kakashi took up the challenge with enthusiasm. His fingers worked Iruka's asshole while his mouth didn't leave Iruka's lips. He seemed intent on driving Iruka nuts with just those. Eventually the teacher had to pull back and demand that Kakashi fuck him or fuck off. The man laughed and wiped his hands clean. He pulled Iruka close and lowered him onto his dick.

They both took a moment to enjoy the sensation. Iruka always loved how Kakashi filled him up and right now was no exception. He wasn't the only one with Kakashi's pants were any indication. Done savoring it, Iruka shifted his hips up and down. Small motions that inched towards a proper fucking. Kakashi's hands tried to get him to go faster but Iruka tangled their fingers together and forced them to Kakashi's side. 

Iruka leaned over and kissed him. Kakashi groaned. Damn, that sound was going to do Iruka in. It certainly made him go faster. Kakashi moved his knees so he could thrust upwards on his own. Soon they both were a moaning mess. Iruka moved back onto his heels so that he could make the strokes last longer. It had the opposite effect that he wanted. Kakashi came calling his name. 

Iruka slowed down until he stopped completely. Opening his eyes, he saw Kakashi lying on the bed panting. The Jonin signaled to just give him a minute. Iruka had no problem with this. Sure, he hadn't come yet but Kakashi had never left him hanging and the sight of Kakashi so satisfied was worth the pause. 

He breathed in and sat up. Kakashi wrapped one hand around Iruka's neck and the other around his dick. His motions were smooth and fast. More than enough to make Iruka come as he thoroughly kissed him. 

"Kakashi!" Iruka choked out before he slumped into the man in question arms. Kakashi said nothing. Just nuzzled Iruka's neck with a pleased hum. 

They stayed like that for a while. Probably would have done so all night if they didn't need to clean off the dried come. A silence descended on them as they did it. Iruka felt as though the moment that they had just shared was about to disappear. So, he opened his mouth and asked a question that had already been answered. 

"Would you stay here tonight?" Kakashi stilled. That was new, usually there was no gap between the request and the rejection. "Please?" 

"Do you really want me here?" 

Iruka blinked. He had never thought that was in doubt. "Of course." 

"Can I move back in?" 

Iruka's heart leapt into his throat. "Of _course_. I..." Iruka forced himself to get the words out. "I never wanted you to leave." 

"....you sure didn't mind when I did." 

It occurred to Iruka at that moment that maybe his reaction to that hadn't shown how he was still trying to deal with the idea of being serious with someone again. Maybe it had told Kakashi the exact opposite. 

"I did. A lot. I, I was just being an idiot." 

"Oh." 

"I like you." Iruka blurted out. "I want you to come here when you come home." 

Kakashi metaphorically glowed at those words. "I....I like you too." He reached out. 

The movement was hesitant and Iruka got the impression that he wasn't the only one dealing with fear of 'serious.' Still, Kakashi touched his shoulder and pulled him close. Iruka held him back and maneuvered them until they were under the covers. Kakashi fidgeted. It took them both several moments before they were comfortable. When they were, it was as nice as Iruka imaged it would be. The teacher knew they had more to talk about but for now he was going to enjoy Kakashi sleeping in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ANBU
> 
> Will edit later.


End file.
